


【柱扉】【柱斑】入魔

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon





	1. 囚禁

第一章 囚禁

滴答，滴答。

潮湿的水滴，混合着铁锈味，打在耳朵上。顺着下颌缓慢流下来，啪嗒落到粗糙的地面上。

千手扉间醒了。他费力睁开眼睛，只看到一片雾蒙蒙的黑色。

这是什么？他思考地很慢很慢，脑袋混沌一片，仿佛有一团巨大的黏糊糊的什么堵住了所有的出口。他有点怀疑自己是不是还在梦里没有醒来。

过了好一会儿他才慢慢找回四肢的感觉。双手在头顶被禁锢着，整个人被铐在了一根冰凉的柱子上。他被大发慈悲地允许坐在地上，不过双腿一点挪动的力气都没有。低烧让他感到周身热得难受，喉咙干渴地发不出一点声音。他仰起头，试着让滴下来的水滴能刚好滴到皲裂的嘴唇上。

为什么，会变成这样？空白的记忆让扉间感到恐慌。他知道现在自己处境危险，非常非常危险。但是他什么都想不起来。就像一个人赤手空拳，却要面对全副武装的敌人。

他默默调动还能用的器官，感知着自己的处境。隐隐约约想起自己是一名战士，一名被剥下武器成为俘虏的战士。他必须要马上逃离这个地方。

他拼命思索，仿佛在一潭死水中试图徒手捞起一尾鱼。吱呀，左边突兀地响起了开门声。

啪嗒，啪嗒，有人走过来了。

那个人故意走得很慢，故意发出清晰的脚步声。仿佛是为了欣赏囚犯被步步紧逼的表情。

终于那个人在扉间面前站定，一把抓住他的头发，迫使他的脸不得不仰起来承接自己的审视。紧绷的气氛一瞬间凝固到冰点，一时间囚牢里只剩下滴答滴答的水声。

扉间保持着沉默。他的记忆没有了，但本能还在。

遇到未知的危险时，保持安静才是最明智的。

——这是基础中的基础。

他什么都看不见，但是他直觉知道眼前的人充满了恶意。这个想法让他的感官敏锐到了极致。他下意识地想要用右手去勾后腰内侧，那里总是藏着他惯用的武器。但是哗啦一声金属的响动打破了他的幻想。

来人冷笑了一声，甩手让他的头重重磕在了金属柱身上，嫌恶似的甩了甩，又一脚踩在他的左脚腕上：“嚯，好像还挺精神。”他享受了一下囚犯的闷哼声，手没有停去剥扉间身上可怜的布料。

是的，那已经不能被称作是衣服了。破破烂烂的、勉强能够遮掩的布料。来人把障碍物几下去除后，开始检视眼前的身体。

这是一具合格的战士的躯体。精悍的肌肉，陈旧的凌乱的疤痕，上面有一大半最严重的伤痕都源于自己弟弟的杰作。来人忍不住伸出右手，咬着扯下自己常年带着的黑色手套去摸。

他的弟弟，现在只能用这种方式来触碰了。

扉间竭力不让自己做出任何反应。但是常年被铠甲保护的腹部清晰地感受到冰凉的手指在来回滑动。滑动到新伤的地方还会恶意地戳一戳。自己明明没有发出一点声音，但是眼前的恶魔，好像从他痛苦的表情和身体的颤动上已经享受到了乐趣。

是谁？这个人声音熟悉又可怕，他浑身汗毛都要竖起来发出警报，不知不觉就问出了声。

“既然想不起来，看来这个也没用了。”来人一把扯下绑在扉间眼前的布条，站起身居高临下地看着他。

扉间勉强抬起头，看到一张冷厉的脸。眼前的男人穿着暗紫色的常服，留着一头夸张而蓬松的长发，只露出了一小半精致的脸，血红的眼中射出毫不掩饰的憎恨和厌恶。

“宇智波…斑。”扉间喃喃地发出了声音。此时的他还不明白这些发音组成是什么含义。所幸这个发音已经被肌肉所记忆，擅自在合适的时机提醒他危险的到来。

“还认得出来啊。”斑蹲下来，用左手背状似亲切地拍了拍扉间的脸，唇角一勾但是完全没有任何笑意，“那就让我们开始吧。”

扉间只是怔怔地看着眼前的人。他需要时间消化。但是斑明白自己没有太多空闲消耗在这个俘虏身上，身为族长等会儿他还得去应付另外一个麻烦。于是他掀起眼皮刮了一眼扉间被镣铐锁住的双手：“那就从这里开始吧。”

斑伸手攥住了扉间被禁锢的右手。一开始他只是情人一样一寸一寸地抚摸，但是嘴里吐出冰冷的话：“是这只手伤了泉奈，对吗。”

不等扉间回答，啪嚓，他突然发力折断了右手的小指。扉间浑身一抖。

“是不是啊。”斑凑过去仔细看扉间的表情。啪嚓，这次是无名指。

他是个严谨的人，做任何事都喜欢按照自己的心意来。

啪嚓啪嚓啪嚓。牢里又重回寂静，只剩下毛骨悚然的骨折声和水滴声争抢着交叠响起。啪嚓啪嚓啪嚓，不知什么时候水声不见了，只剩下清脆的骨头碎裂的响声。扉间低着头，好像一个无知无觉的被操纵的人偶，随着响声一下一下颤抖。

啪嚓，最后一根手指。

斑收回手，食指和大拇指捻了捻，回味了一下刚才的触感，慢慢把手套带了回去。

扉间依旧保持沉默。他的脸上布满了冷汗，双手以怪异的扭曲状软塌塌地挂在手铐上，原本因为失血接近麻木的双臂清晰地传来尖锐的疼痛。他紧咬牙关，即便糟糕的身体状态削弱了他的意志，他还是勉强挺了过来。

面对敌人的进攻，不要给出对方期待的反应——这是常识。

可惜敌人的恨意让他足有无穷无尽的耐心，以及手段。

这会是一场以自己的死为期限的报复，扉间模模糊糊地想。他快要坚持不住清醒了。自己能熬到第几天呢。他有些苦笑。

作为俘虏必须要在成为己方软肋之前，尽快结束自己的生命。但是又不能就这样轻易死去。战士的尸体太容易被利用，同时又会透露太多的秘密。

多亏千手本家对子嗣有着近乎苛刻的培训体系。无论男女，在满十二周岁之后就会逐步接受抗刑讯训练。这让扉间即便暂时失忆，也本能地明白如何分析形式以及筹谋对策。

必须，尽快死去。而且必须，要将身体的情报一同埋葬。疼痛和高烧让扉间的思考有些勉强，但是他的思路愈发清晰——与敌人的实力差距太过绝对，在几乎不可能自行逃脱的情况下，这是唯一的出路。

“今天就这样吧。”斑站起身，手里凝结出一个小小的水球，一个响指便炸裂开来淋了扉间一身，“我们有的是时间。”

囚牢里的空气一震，四周的光景顷刻间碎裂又合拢拼凑成现实。

滴答滴答，冰冷的水声又重新响起来。

宇智波斑离开牢房，匆匆走进自己的寝室。昏暗的尽头有个小小的佛龛。斑脱下手套点上一柱香，掏出脖子上一枚晶莹的翡翠色结晶。缭绕的香气慢慢吸附到结晶的表面，慢慢凝结成白色的倒影。只是眼睛那里是两个黑漆漆的洞。

“怎么样，泉奈，还满意吗。”他声音轻缓又柔和，就像在对一朵刚开的罂粟花吹气。

“还不够，还不够。”空洞的清丽的声音，渗出残酷的渴望：“我还想看更多……拜托了，拜托了哥哥。”

斑用手指温柔摩挲着结晶——那是挚友送给他的礼物，嘴角掀起一个疯狂的笑意：“当然没问题。”


	2. 决裂

两周后，神鹿山脉。

阵阵山石破裂的轰鸣中，千手柱间操纵着巨大的木人，架住了斑的须佐能乎的一记自上而下的凛冽劈砍。待僵持之际，他毫不犹豫地跳下木人肩膀，朝着斑所在的透明操作室飞速欺身上前。

斑冷冷望着，单手结印变幻出须佐新的手臂，手持扭曲的光剑朝着柱间斜削过去。柱间咬牙结印，托着他不断上升的木藤一侧抽生出庞大的枝桠弹走了剑身。然而被沉重剑势阻了一阻前进的方向。

柱间皱眉，凝练出更多查克拉催生出树藤从须佐脚下钻出拔地而起，沿着蓝色战甲表面迅速缠绕而上。蓝色巨人的动作终于被强行束缚，试图挣脱时机身链接处响起刺耳的吱呀声。

斑随即解除须佐，一跃而下飞身到最近的山巅。七月干燥的山风灌满了他宽大的衣袖，猎猎响声中他像一个无血无情的神祗伫立在天地尽头。

柱间终于如愿站到了斑的对面。他刚站定在斑的五步之外，斑反手抽出镰刀便欲上前近战。柱间连忙开口：“慢着！斑，你听我说。”

他嘴唇抖了抖，勉强压下焦躁镇定下来：“两周前的西湘川，我，我没找到他的尸体。”柱间停了停，近乎于乞求地望着昔日的挚友，脸上的神情既期待又害怕。

他轻轻开口：“扉间，扉间他被你带走了对吗？”他深深看着斑的眼睛，疲惫的脸上满是哀求：“告诉我，斑。扉间他没有死，对吗。”

此时他空手站定，收起了周身磅礴的查克拉，惯用的方刀和随身的巨大卷轴被他扔在一边。他以一种柔弱的毫无防备的姿态，试图去唤起友人心中最后的一点温柔。

然而斑讥讽的话打碎了他一厢情愿的幻想。

“谁知道呢。不过，落在我手上，和死了又有什么区别呢。”斑面无表情开口。

柱间眼睛里顿时迸发出无限生机，仿佛溺水多时的人在下沉之际终于抓住一根保命的蛛丝。他太了解这个曾经亲密无间的朋友了。

斑是绝对不屑撒谎的。

“斑，求你，你想要什么我都答应。只有扉间……”

斑嗤笑一声，不耐地打断了他的话：“什么都答应。当真吗，千手柱间。”

柱间心一沉，升腾起不详的预感——斑从来没有像这样连名带姓喊过他的名字——用这种对待陌生人般的语调。

有什么东西已经不一样了。

柱间慢慢站直，目光坚定。那是他弟弟的命，他没有选择：“只要我做得到。”

“哈哈哈。”斑笑出声，转身道：“那千手扉间死定了。”

“我要我的弟弟——泉奈活过来。你能做到吗？做不到的话，就等着给你的弟弟收尸吧。”他停了停脚步，脸上的笑意还未褪去，若有所思道：“不，尸体你都别想让我给你留下。”

柱间震惊地看着斑的背影，半晌才发出声音：“泉奈他，死了吗？”他心中无数纷乱的念头和猜想终于有了出口——急转直下的态度，露骨的仇恨，突然暴涨的瞳力，以及送到他手上的冰冷的战书。

一切都有了解释。

一切都仿佛是冥冥注定。

柱间顿时生出对斑的无限怜惜——他总是这样。

千手柱间有着深不可测的力量和体魄，与之匹配的是他无限广阔的胸襟和器量。他早已拥有不局限于血统，家族的眼光，看待问题总是持着对全天下人的考量，尤其是对宇智波一族，对宇智波斑这个推心置腹的挚友。

他有着多于常人一倍的同情心，虽然他还未意识到这份无私的大义注定要对身边最亲近的人造成伤害。听到斑的弟弟的死讯，他几乎马上设身处地代入了自己——如果扉间死了，死在了挚友的兄弟手中，自己会是什么感受呢。他默默想象着这份内心撕裂一般的矛盾和痛苦，闭上眼流下滚烫的泪水。

一切都已经无法挽回了。

但是自己的弟弟，扉间他还活着，他还有希望。

柱间握紧了拳头，哑声道：“斑，求求你，让我见见扉间吧。”他明白这已经是徒劳，但他不得不开口：“你是我的挚友，我不想杀你。”

斑背对柱间冷冷道：“你的意思是你随时杀得了我吗。”

“不，我是说……我们是朋友，只要你把扉间还给我，我根本不想伤害你。”柱间眉间紧锁，笨拙地解释。他知道这是无解的难题，但是除了恳求他不知道自己还能做什么。

“那是我唯一的弟弟，求你别伤害他。”

斑瞳孔猛地紧缩，转身走向柱间，凑近看他几乎要崩溃的脸，近得自己的鼻息都暧昧地喷洒在柱间脸上。忽的他睁大眼睛轻轻笑了：“千手柱间，我知道你杀得了我。你可以试试看。”

他转过身走出几步，俯瞰着底下战场上战士们蝼蚁般互相厮杀的残酷画卷，一字一顿说道：“千手扉间杀害我唯一的弟弟那天起，他的命就和我的命扣定了。只要他还活着，我就一定不会死。如果我死了，我拖也会把他一起拖到地狱里去。”

他扭过头，瞳孔幻化出诡异的纹路，艳丽的面庞上是癫狂的笑容：“你可以试试看。”

千手柱间眼睁睁看着斑的身影在起爆符的烟尘中消失，两周不眠不休搜索的疲惫顷刻间漫了上来。他失去了力气，缓缓跪倒在神鹿山脉荒芜的断尘涯山巅——传说中六道仙人之子阿修罗就在此处和兄长因陀罗决裂，二人从此背道而驰，彼此厮杀至死不休。

自从十六岁掌握神一般的毁天灭地力量之后，他第一次感到自己的渺小，第一次认清命运之下自己也不过一介凡人。

他失魂落魄地起身，袖中发出停战的红色闪光弹，捡起自己的武器，跃下山巅走近战场。这里随着宇智波单方面的撤退已经彻底进入尾声，残余的队长亲信迅速朝他围了上去。柱间只是机械地低声发出惯例的扫尾指令。

“柱间大人，扉间大人他到底…”二番队队长千手桃华迟疑片刻还是按捺不住开口。凭借族内首屈一指的洞察力，他远远看到了柱间和斑的交谈。千手扉间是他亦师亦友的兄弟，是他最崇敬景仰的存在，他实在不愿放过一点消息。尤其是这位一直以来对宇智波一族态度暧昧的族长，他不能忍受扉间就这样不明不白地消失。

他的亲兄弟副队长千手冥华盯着柱间的表情，默不作声地从背后用拳头捅了捅哥哥。桃华咬牙，默默地让开了道路。

柱间没有表情地离开了，他仿佛什么都没有听到。

桃华担忧地看着族长的背影，他缓慢低下头，目光随之下移，猛地看见族长身后淅淅沥沥滴下的血痕。“柱间大人！”他失声喊起来，不顾弟弟欲言又止的眼神，追上前一把抓住柱间的左手。

那只紧握成拳的左手外表看起来并没有受伤。但是仿佛一团被血浸透的粗布被缓缓拧紧一般，指缝之间滴滴答答流淌出温热的血。

柱间木然地低头看着自己的手，缓缓松开，紧扣的发白四指迅速充血，它们的指甲全都扭曲破裂了，手掌里深深陷下去四个血肉模糊的凹痕。

他面无表情地催动着查克拉，仙人体质下细胞迅速重生分化，新生的肌肉组织挤挤挨挨地鼓起来。一屡水汽飘过，最后生成的皮肤组织迅速愈合收拢，眨眼间这只手仿佛从 未受伤过一般倒映在桃华雪亮的瞳孔中。


	3. 亡灵

是夜。没有星光。

千手族堂佛像背后的秘密通道深处，进行着神鹿山脉战役的战后例会。燃烧的火把噼噼啪啪轻微作响，暗室内的沉默愈发凝重。 

“所以说，扉间他已经死了，对吗。”二长老缓慢地开口，抬眼阴郁地盯着火光下柱间明明暗暗的脸。

“不。”柱间凌厉地看向他，迅速答道，“扉间他还活着。斑不会杀了他的。”

二长老屈指扣了扣桌面，漠然道：“扉间是我看着长大的，他会像一个真正的战士，成为千手的荣耀。”他看了看柱间，目光带上了一点怜悯，“这件事我会去安排好的，柱间大人就不用操心了。”

“不！”柱间低吼道，他猛然起身，四周的火光被他的气势压得齐齐一暗。他向前俯身，逼视着族内唯一的长老，自己的亲叔公，眼中是极盛的杀意：“我不许。谁要是敢出手。我千手柱间绝对不会原谅。”

他深沉的目光一寸一寸从眼前两列族人的脸庞掠过，最后停留在二长老阴沉的脸上：“扉间我一定会救他出来。在那之前，谁都不准动他。”说罢，他在族人矛盾无措的目光中一步步走出暗室。

二长老目送族长远去，叹了口气，微微侧头。身后一道黑影迅速靠前，单膝跪地，从长老手中接过一只漆黑的药盒。

仿佛不堪重负一般，他捶了捶自己的右膝，抬眼朝众人看去：“柱间大人他还是太年轻了，放不下。他三叔六叔是怎么牺牲的，我想他应该不会忘记。孰轻孰重，身为族长他总有一天会明白。”

他重重舒了口气：“我老了，能为族里做的事情不多了。柱间大人要是有什么意见，就让他直接来找我吧。你们也该清楚，做好分内的事，不该多嘴的地方别多嘴。”

他咳嗽两声，随意抬手扫了扫示意散会。而他身后的黑影早已不见了踪迹。

族堂外，不知什么时候下起了淋漓的雨。

柱间抬头看着远方闪烁的云层，心里默默想：扉间，现在无论是敌人还是族人，都想要你的命。

他狠狠一拳打在庭院的石柱上。抹去满脸的雨水，心里暗暗起誓：

扉间，别怕。就算世上所有人都想要伤害你。我也会保护你。

我总想要所有人都如愿，所有事都能圆满。族人，敌人，天下人——却不知不觉将你放到最后面。我以为我心里能装下全部，以为能凭一己之力力挽狂澜，却总是连累你因我受苦。这一次，我不是身担千钧，优柔寡断的千手族长，不是想要征伐天下，追逐和平的自诩英雄。

这一次，我只想当一个想要保护自己弟弟的哥哥。

只想保护千手扉间的千手柱间。

扉间，对不起。是我太愚蠢了。你能原谅我这个没用的哥哥吗。

菩萨终于舍弃慈悲化身为修罗。

他目光决绝，手持利刃，将杀死所有试图伤害他弟弟的一切。

轰隆隆的雷声中，暴雨终于倾泻而下。

磅礴的雨声压过了遥远处宇智波族堂密室内激烈的争辩。

族长宇智波斑无视底下不满的神色，甩下众人离开族堂，走进自己设置的多重结界。咔嗒咔嗒，八只深蓝色恶鬼缓缓合上八张层层相套的布满獠牙的嘴，八重诛佛结界依次缓缓合上，将哗哗的雨声完完全全地隔绝在外面。

斑快步走向最深处的囚牢。他今天见到了柱间，迫不及待地想把这个消息和那里的人分享。

滴答滴答，囚牢里一片寂静。里面的人低着头一动不动，只是被束缚的双手的手指，还在神经质地微微抽动。

看来昨天万花筒的影响还在，斑暗暗思忖。这是一个非常宝贵的情报。

——千手扉间，当代千手本家的次子，却对写轮眼没有一丝一毫的抵抗力。这简直不可思议。不谈他的兄长千手柱间百分百免疫写轮眼的幻术，就连普通千手血统的族人，都天生具备或多或少的抗性。

这是两大家族千百年斗争下自然选择的结果。千手一族为了抵抗写轮眼，进化出了拥有庞大查克拉量的、能抵御幻术的强韧仙人体；宇智波一族针对敌人强大的自愈再生能力，进化出了杀伤力极大的重型机甲须佐能乎。

然而千手扉间却没能继承一丝一毫的天赋。

难怪，当初他和刚刚开眼的泉奈战斗时频频落于下风，直到他琢磨出剥夺视界的暗夜行之术后才勉强和泉奈打成平手。

难怪，两周前自己为了能确保能从战场秘密带走扉间，对他用万花筒写轮眼施加了小型暗示，原本只是指望能迷惑住几个时辰，他却轻易深陷其中，现在都没能取回记忆。

难怪，他苦练水遁，独自开发时空忍术，比起他大哥正面对抗的作战方式更擅长从暗处偷袭一击制胜。在招式以大开大合光明磊落为宗旨的千手一族内，他这种几乎可以说狡猾阴险的战斗方式堪称异类。

一切线索都指向了那个被费尽心机掩盖的家族秘辛。

千手扉间，你瞒得可真紧。斑残忍地笑了起来，眼里亮起微光，万花筒写轮眼悄然开启。

“晚上好，宇智波斑。”

声音突兀地响起。斑略微顿了一下脚步，俯视着那张故作冷静的脸讥笑道：“你还是喜欢玩弄这种小伎俩。就算我告诉你现在是戌时三刻，你知道了又如何。”他睁大双眼展示着自己的眼瞳嘲弄道：“只要有这双写轮眼在，你还能逃到那里去？”

扉间平静的神情终于有一丝破碎，他竭尽全力自制，但是唯独面对这双眼睛他毫无反抗之力。写轮眼，宇智波斑，泉奈，千手，他拼命汲取仅有的情报，反复默念陌生的词汇试图唤醒记忆，直到被斑的右手一把掐住喉咙。

“别白费劲了，我知道你还没想起来。”他是一条毒蛇，早就已经捕获心仪的猎物。不过在品尝之前，他更享受把猎物一点点收紧绞杀的快感，“我不介意帮帮你。不过，你得配合一点。”

他的右手松开扉间的喉咙，慢慢上移。当他触碰到扉间的右手的时候，意料之中看到扉间的平静的面孔僵硬了一瞬。这只右手外表看起来完好如初，昨日万花筒写轮眼幻术下施加的酷刑对它并没有造成任何实质性的伤害。

斑笑了起来：“别急，还是从我们每天的惯例开始。”

扉间闭上了眼睛。

啪嚓，依旧最先是右手小指。

啪嚓，接着还是无名指。

斑是个严谨的人，做任何事都必须按照自己的心意来。

啪嚓啪嚓啪嚓。斑的表情非常认真，仿佛这不是一场酷刑，真的如他所说那样仅仅是履行惯例日课。

啪嚓，最后一根手指。

斑有些遗憾似的收回手，扫了眼扉间满是汗水涨红的脸和粗重的呼吸，嗤笑了一下：“怎么，都两周了还没习惯？你真的是个千手？”

扉间猛然抬头，凶狠地瞪着斑。他这两周没有任何进食，全靠斑偶尔兴起施舍给他的一点查克拉营养液勉强支撑下来。持续不断的低烧和脱水让他腹部的伤口迟迟无法愈合，虚弱的身体让他的意志濒临崩溃。而斑每天花样百出的酷刑几乎让他想要寻求一个解脱。尽管如此，他还是强撑着摆出对抗的姿态。他很清楚一旦有所示弱自己的摇摇欲坠的意志马上会全面崩盘。

斑饶有兴趣地托着下巴：“今天我们玩点不一样的。”他看着扉间瞬间警惕起来的眼神，冷笑道：“不用担心。你不是很想知道自己是谁吗。我想你很快就能想起来了。”

他慢条斯理地脱下右手常年佩戴的黑色手套，手掌一翻，瞬间手里出现了一根细长的钢针——宇智波族人被世人称为火遁使者，除此之外就是他们标志性的钢丝和钢针。

斑一把扯住扉间的头发向后一拉，压抑的声音让扉间忍不住战栗起来：“你猜猜，这根针，待会儿它会呆在什么地方？”

他微微含笑，血红的写轮眼映射出诡异的红光，右手用针尖戳一戳扉间心口，“是这里？”又划过扉间的喉咙“还是这里？”最后闪亮的针尖泛着幽光，终于对准了扉间的眼瞳。

扉间额头上慢慢滴落冷汗，绯红色的瞳孔剧烈地颤抖起来。斑笑意慢慢加深，“看来你猜中了。”

他蛊惑一般在扉间耳边开口——

“没错。就是你害了泉奈——我的亲弟弟，害他没有了眼睛。”

“他下葬的时候脸上缠着绷带，只有我知道眼睛那里是两个深深的空洞。”

“他肯定很痛。因为是我亲手挖下他的眼睛。我一点都不想弄伤他，但还是弄得满手都是血。”

明晃晃的针尖越来越近，越来越近，扉间终于拼命挣扎起来。但是毫无悬念斑轻易压制住了他。

“后来我又挖下了自己的眼睛。我很高兴。终于能够感受到和泉奈一样的痛了。”

“你哥哥不是总说，人要彼此理解吗？那现在你可以好好感受一下我们兄弟的痛苦了。”

斑跨坐在扉间身上，左手用力将他的头抵在囚柱上，万花筒写轮眼开到极致流下冰冷的血泪。不知道什么时候，他已经变成了另外一个的模样。他凑近扉间的脸，左手发力强迫他看向自己，用清丽的阴毒的嗓音说到：“你看，这是我的眼睛。现在你想起来了吗。”他兴奋地持针的右手都在微微发抖。

“先是左眼。”

结界外，漫天雨幕几乎要连接天地。嘈杂的雨声中，囚牢的悲鸣没有一丝一毫泄露出来。


	4. 暗杀

四天后。宇智波族界边缘。

天微微亮，草尖上清晨的露珠折射出一抹一闪而过的身影。

囚牢内依旧是日夜不分的幽光，牢顶的水滴还在不知疲倦地滴落。不过现在扉间已经没有力气抬头去接了。

四天前的酷刑，让他没能坚持到斑把钢针从他右眼中拔出去就失去了意识。尽管那次仍然是斑惯用的幻术手段，仍然对他的视神经造成了决定性的伤害。

或许是太过真实的痛苦让大脑的自我保护机制切断了对眼球的感知，所以尽管他的眼睛已经不再感到疼痛，他还是彻底失去了的视力。

不过，其实看不看得见，倒也没有太大差别。扉间自嘲地想。

咔嗒，敏锐的耳朵捕捉到了突兀响动。他屏住呼吸。

悉悉索索，有人在隐蔽地靠近。终于摸索到囚牢外，吱呀打开了牢门，一步步谨慎地走近。

“副族长大人，终于找到您了。”一个陌生的声音响起。

扉间的心房猛地颤动了。近二十天的囚禁让他濒临绝望之际，命运终于垂怜了他一点渺茫的希望。他压下心中激动问道：“你是谁。”

“喀嚓。”来人用苦无切断手铐，飞速低声道：“属下隶属分堂暗部。受族长大人之命带您回去。”

巨大的欣喜淹没了扉间的脑海。他活动着麻木的手腕，几乎马上想要攀着对方的手臂站起身来，但是脑海中一闪而过的念头让他警觉了起来：是不是太顺利了？

而过分巧合和顺利往往意味着陷阱。

千手扉间从不仰仗运气，他是个彻头彻尾的无神论者，从不相信神明会回应他子民的祷告。

他坐在地上平静地开口：“我并不认识你。”

来人沉默了一会儿，蹲下身来，把一枚小小的结晶放进他的手心里：“这是族长大人的信物。”他避免说出那把关键的钥匙，还不知道自己已经第二次露出了相同的破绽，不过所幸失忆的扉间对此毫无知觉。

扉间轻轻握住那枚被捂得温热的晶石，一缕熟悉的，充满生机的查克拉能量缓缓冒出来，温柔地攀附到他的指尖上，折磨了他多日的神经性抽痛立刻舒缓了下来。在这个狭小冰冷的阴暗囚牢里，扉间紧紧攥着那枚散发着温情和希望的晶石，克制不住留下泪来。

他马上意识到了自己的失态。擦了擦脸，第一次发自内心地微笑起来。他摸索着有点不舍地把那枚晶石塞回眼前族人的手中，盘起双腿端坐着，柔声开口道：“我明白了。”

来人立即想要架起他的肩膀把他扶起来，扉间按住他，苦笑着摇摇头：“这副身体太虚弱了，这样是逃不出去的。而且我已经看不见了，即便回去也只是拖累。” 他的表情非常平淡，没有任何不甘，仿佛只是在陈述一个和自己无关的事实。

“你现在就动手，处理好尸体之后马上离开。”

面前的人一动不动地看着扉间平静的脸，没有开口。他笃定自己肯定不久前才听过类似的话，耳熟地让他胸口闷闷地钝痛起来。

直到扉间皱起眉催促，他才梦如初醒地从左侧腰包最里面的暗格里勾出一颗药丸，递给眼前的人。

扉间迅速接过纳入口中。药丸瞬间化成液体顺着食道滑下，不一会儿，他感到一股热意顺着四肢百骸流淌开来。他靠上背后的囚柱平复了一下呼吸，感受着自己的意识越来越混沌稀薄，静静地等待自己生命终结的到来。

“看来你真的很想死啊。”可怕的声音在耳边炸开。暗忍的轮廓慢慢地扭曲成了另一个模样。

扉间猛然惊起，几乎要说不出话：“斑？！你！！”

斑此刻搂着扉间肩膀，贴着他耳朵开口，吹出的热气熏得那只白净的耳朵越来越红。

“那种程度的砂砾也想闯进来，不自量力。”他欣赏了一下扉间越来越急促的呼吸，以及慢慢变得水润的涣散的眼眸，眼神暗了暗。「火核到底在我包裹里放了什么东西」他把一闪而过的念头压下，勾了勾唇似有若无笑道：“现在你猜猜，刚刚吃的是什么？”

扉间猛地转过头看着斑亲切的脸，一个可怕的念头在脑海里浮现，又被一阵阵热浪熏得模糊。

斑心中一动，微微阖眼在扉间耳朵下啄了几下，嘴里含含糊糊安慰道：“没什么，让你更加诚实一点的小玩意儿。”他的手暗喻地抚过扉间大腿内侧，又滑到尾椎处往股沟轻轻一划：“我想你会喜欢的。”

清晨他路过结界附近的时候有了意外的收货。万花筒写轮眼提取的情报更是让他产生了新的灵感。不过这次的灵感似乎并没有达到他预期的效果。

他慢慢停下手里暧昧的动作，看着扉间的眼神有些复杂。不知不觉，他们现在离得太近了，斑的眼睛里流露出自己都没有察觉的感情。

刚才的那些话让他觉得非常耳熟，他笃定自己肯定不久前听过，但是又有点想不起来。斑低头看了看怀里脸色飞红呼吸粗重的俘虏，这张脸刚才还一脸平静地，说着赴死的话。

平静地赴死。

斑感到多日的偏头痛剧烈地朝他袭击了过来。像有一根钢丝从他脑中穿过，来回拼命地划。他的万花筒写轮眼已经褪去了，但是眼前浮现了另外一张脸，和刚才那张平静的，没有丝毫不甘的脸重合在一起。

“我死后，请戴着我的眼睛，带领高傲的宇智波一族走向辉煌。”

这是谁在说话？

斑抱住头，头疼让他眼里蓄满了生理性的泪水。他感到自己的整个头颅都要炸裂开来，心脏疯狂地鼓动，失控的血液在全身乱窜，嘴里发出无声地嘶吼。

直到他的怀里那个人，突然轻轻喊了一声：

“哥哥。”

斑停了下来，低头怔怔地看着那个人，泪水一滴一滴地打在他的脸上：“泉奈…”

“哥哥。”扉间又呢喃了一声，他实在太害怕了。

他恍惚间想起自己是有个哥哥的。温柔，圣洁，又强大，如同那枚晶石散发的能量温暖地包围他的手掌，他的哥哥会在他害怕的时候把他的手合拢在手心里。他看到有个模模糊糊的人笑着朝他走来，紧紧搂住他，温柔地吻在他的额头上。

斑仿佛着了魔一样，他轻柔地把唇印在扉间的额头的上，右手开始慢慢抚慰那具身体。“弟弟，我的弟弟…”他心里充满怜惜地喊着。

他闭着眼睛不断地亲吻着弟弟的脸庞，仿佛想把世界上所有的爱意都倾注到他体内。他的手掌带着安慰的意味纾解着怀中的人的欲望，却不带任何情欲的意味。

怀里人在低哑地呜咽了一声之后，整个人彻底软倒了下去。斑有些无奈地看着自己的被弄脏的手，低头在身上擦了擦，然后他看到了胸前一闪而过的晶石，翡翠色的反光刺痛了他眼睛。

这个场景似曾相识。

——泉奈死去的那晚也是这样，他低头想去摸弟弟的脸，晶石从衣襟里滑了出来，窗外一阵电闪雷鸣，翡翠色的光映射出他冰冷的瞳孔。

斑慢慢地把视线从晶石移开，移到怀里的人的脸上。

这个人是千手柱间的弟弟。

魔法已经消失了，他又重新回到了地狱。

斑低低地笑起来。

他粗暴地把手指插进那个人的嘴里搅动，看着他痛苦地清醒过来：“后悔吗？千手扉间。真应该让千手柱间看看你现在的样子。”

他想起了自己最初的目的，是要狠狠折磨身底下这个人。他现在有了新的灵感，决定先大方地给猎物一点甜头。

扉间猛地睁大眼睛。

千手柱间，宇智波斑，泉奈，写轮眼，白凇原之战。一切一切的碎片都串联到一起。无数股记忆的洪流汇聚起来，又如瀑布般倾泻而下。

而自己，是千手扉间。

扉间低哑地笑了下：“后悔？怎么会，我生平最得意的就是能在战场上杀了他。” 

遇到未知的危险时，保持安静才是最明智的。  
——这是作为忍者的基础。  
——但是如果敌人是血海深仇的话，那就都无所谓了。

斑面无表情：“看来你终于想起来了。”  
扉间淌着汗，但是畅快地笑了起来：“是啊，我想起来了。”  
斑眯了眯眼，跟着展露一个温柔的笑：“那正好，一起下地狱吧。”


	5. 梦魇

斑翻了个身把人压在身下。他粗暴地在对方结实的脖颈处吸吮着，手没有停，掏出自己已经彻底勃发的性器威胁意味地向他腹部挤压。底下的人只是用冷冷地眼神看着他。

斑冷哼一声，抬手将他翻了个面，伸出两根手指粗暴地捅了两下穴口就往里挤。穴肉艰难地吞着凶器，底下的人整个身体都绷紧了。斑皱着眉来回抽动了两下，不耐地扯起扉间的头发猛地贯穿了他。

扉间紧紧闭着眼睛。他试着做感官隔离，将肉体的痛苦和自己的精神世界分割开来。

不过显然斑不会让他如愿。他一下一下用力操干着，向后拽着扉间的头发逼着他不得不挺起腰，好让自己的利刃能侵略得更加深一点。充满情欲的呼吸喷在扉间的耳朵上，斑沙哑地开口：

“你知不知道，刚才你淫荡地喊你哥的名字。” 

斑缓慢地插最深处，又猛地抽出来，暴力地开垦那片稚嫩的处女地。

“真想不到，千手扉间。你居然是个喜欢上亲兄弟的变态。”扉间闭着眼睛，施虐的交合让他的面孔开始扭曲。

斑兴奋极了，他啃噬着扉间的耳朵，下身抽插地越来越急迫，打在潮湿的臀肉上发出响亮的声音。喘了口气，粗鲁地把人翻了个身，狠狠顶弄着对方最柔软的地方，扯开他挡住面孔的手臂逼着他正对自己的脸——

“你说，千手柱间他知道吗？”

高潮来临的时候，斑感到很安心，非常非常安心，整个人飘到空中然后落在一片软软的云端。

这种安心感自从泉奈死后，他就再也都没有感受过了。囚牢里忽明忽暗的水光打在他的脸上，他蹭了蹭底下的人的头发，全身彻底放松下来，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

他做了一个漫长的悠远的美梦。

那是自己还小的时候，母亲还未去世，最小的弟弟还没有出生，大夏天他们兄弟四个人在起居堂内横七竖八地午睡。

驱蚊的艾草香熏得他的鼻子痒痒的，他一偏头，幼弟蠢兮兮的脸几乎要和他的鼻子撞上。他有些嫌弃地把弟弟热烘烘的手臂推开一些，一放松，在风铃清脆的响声中又沉沉地睡了过去。

夜半一更天。斑猛然从梦中惊醒。他不知不觉睡了很久，久到突然间醒来，鼻子里还留着那股子青涩的艾草香气。但是入睡前的记忆犹如一只漆黑阴暗的魔爪缓慢从背后爬上来，一点点绞紧他的心脏。

无可逃避。

刚才，就在这里，他放任自己沉浸在情欲的浪潮中。

他遐想的是柱间的脸。  
他喊的是柱间的名字。

然而他的身下，是柱间的弟弟，是他一生的仇敌。

这是…什么。斑几乎压抑不住自己的惊叫。恍惚间，他看到镜子里的自己，无数次在梦境里见到的那样，狭小的阴暗的密室里，自己和柱间缠绵相拥，赤诚相待。他们的身体紧紧贴合在一起，呼吸交织，欲液交融，彼此之间没有一点点罅隙。  
他摇头，想要否认，想要把那个自己撕碎。

他压抑了多年的心思和畸念终于被现实毫不留情地剖开，从他心脏深处，把那一股股，一丛丛茂密的，隐晦的，见不得光的肮脏欲望挖出来，血淋淋地糊在他的脸上，染的他的视线一片血红。

他对敌人的族长起了不该起的心思。

他早就想对千手柱间这么做了。自从十四岁的雨夜，从那个绮丽的汗湿的梦中醒来之后，他就摆脱不掉这种奇怪的欲念。

之后每次战场上，他道貌岸然地挥舞着团扇和镰刀假装和那个人以命相搏，暗地里眼神却落在他盔甲外裸露的皮肤上，落在他宽厚的胸膛上，暗暗地幻想着如何彻底占有那个人，囚禁他，贯穿他，逼他发出压抑的喘息和呻吟，把他彻底撕碎，一点点吞进肚子里。

每当夜晚降临，这份难填的欲壑就燃烧地更加清晰，逼的他辗转反侧。但是他始终不肯承认梦里那个人的名字。

原本不是该是这样的。  
他是宇智波斑，宇智波一族之长。

他应该毫不犹豫地斩敌人于利刃之下，带领高傲的宇智波一族走向巅峰。  
他应该毫不留情杀死身底下那个凶手。

而不是像现在这样，发泄着对柱间的欲望，然后怜惜地摸着他弟弟的脸，像对待珍宝那样，想要保护他，拥抱他，安慰他，舔吻他的伤口，把他藏进心底最柔软的地方。

这原本是一个多么美好的梦境。

在这里他的挚友和“弟弟”都安然无恙，围在他的身边，对着他微笑。

他几乎要放任自己沉溺在这个幻境当中，直到他的眼睛一阵火烧般的刺痛，将眼前旖旎的光景烧成灰烬。

——这是死去的泉奈留给他的眼睛。

斑惊惧地捂住自己的脸，是泉奈的眼睛在看着他，看着这个丑陋的弱小的无能的自己。一手拉着柱间，一手牵着扉间，笑得心满意足。这个背弃族人的罪人，无耻放浪的叛徒，试图忘却弟弟的死，一头扎进自己编织的一厢情愿的虚幻里。

这不是他。不该是他。

不该是宇智波斑。  
不配当宇智波泉奈的哥哥。

杀了他，杀了他。他的心魔叫嚣着。  
杀了这个虚假的宇智波斑，杀了他的千手柱间，杀了他的千手扉间。  
杀了所有人。

这样就结束了。

斑无声狂笑着，眼角流下炽热的血泪，一滴一滴打在胸前翡翠色的结晶上。晶石表面“哧”地冒出淡淡的黑色雾气，被血浸染的地方再也不复原本的光泽。

他慢慢仰起头，体内的汹涌狂暴的查克拉如漫天大火不断四射蔓延，暗紫色的雷电状查克拉能量绕着他的周身，劈开空气四散开去，发出嗡嗡的剧烈的轰鸣声。他自己却无知无觉。

空气在剧烈的切割摩擦中燃起淡蓝色的火焰，空间在能量扭曲下开始被挤压变形，囚牢的八重诛佛结界逐渐承受不住暴虐的查克拉能量，从最内层开始布满密密麻麻的蛛丝状裂纹，发出噼里啪啦濒临破碎的声响。

摇摇欲坠的结界破裂声让斑惊醒般回过神，低头看到怀里还在沉睡的扉间。他的紧皱眉头，微微呼吸有些急促，苍白的脸上残留着病态的绯红。

这个人第一次用一种近乎于依偎的姿态，脸庞顺从地贴合在自己的胸口。他的身体伤痕累累，清醒时候的尖刺都温顺地合拢了，以一种充满信任、毫无防备的姿态蜷缩在自己怀里。囚牢里明暗的火光下，仿佛是沉睡在静谧海底的天使。

刺眼的现实尖锐地提醒着斑。

即便自己已经失控于这份想要毁灭一切的冲动，却仍然潜意识中分出力量，温柔地将这个人纳入自己的羽翼之下，保护他不受到任何伤害。

因为这个人是「千手柱间」的弟弟，是千手柱间的「弟弟」。  
是他心中最隐秘的，最渴望的，那个人的「泉奈」。

斑恍惚着悲哀地笑了。

所以他坚持把自己活成泉奈的样子。  
所以他坚持用幻术折磨这个人。  
所以当他听到了那一声“哥哥”，就那样轻易地缴械投降。

——自己永远下不了手杀死他。

仿佛过了很久。  
囚牢里的火光已经完全熄灭了，四周彻底暗了下来。

斑微微动了动，“嘭！”身边闪现出一个一模一样的影分身。他稍稍侧身，近乎留恋地把扉间交给它，让它用和自己刚才同样的姿势，把扉间圈在怀里。他摘下脖子上戴着的晶石，把它放进扉间交叠的掌心下。

他缓缓起身。一步一步地走出囚牢。

虚假的宇智波斑就在刚刚被他杀死了。  
现在，真实的宇智波斑需要去完成他应该做的事。

结界外，宇智波火核焦急地来回踱步。他知道这里囚禁了重要的犯人。作为斑的亲信，他也隐隐猜出了对方的身份。

只是他不明白，为什么每次族长从里面出来，不像是刚刚审问完犯人，倒是像自己被狠狠拷打了一番，恍惚地连平日贴身的忍具忍包都不记得准备，只好勉强由他代劳。

这次的情形显然比自己预料得还要糟糕。族长衣衫凌乱，神情木然地从结界入口旁出现。他就这样走过自己的身旁，连一个眼神都没有给自己。

他忧虑地看着族长的背影，捏紧了手中的卷轴——那是千手一族送来的和谈书约。不过现在看来已经没有上呈的必要了。


	6. 心

第二天清晨，宇智波族地密林深处。 

阴沉的天空下，蓝紫色的透明结界像一只巨大的蜘蛛，伸展开肢体，静静趴伏在被树丛遮掩的隐蔽空地上。入口如今被主人撤销了遮掩效果，显现出一张撑开到极限的属于恶鬼的嘴，嘴里的獠牙泛着森森的冷光。

斑闭着眼睛盘膝坐在入口前，像一尊冰冷的雕像。

他在等一个人。

他知道那个人从来都不会失约。

一阵风吹过，温柔地抚过斑的长发，四周只余树叶沙沙作响的寂静。一片盛夏的绿叶不合时节地掉落下来，在空中打了几个转，几乎要刚好飘落到斑的身上。

它几次被调皮的微风拨弄着改变了轨迹，最后还是擦着他的头发掠过去，像是羞涩的少年飞快地给了眼前低着头的恋人的一个若有若无的轻吻，缓缓掉落在不远处的树脚下。

哗啦，茂密的灌木丛被拨开，树荫下跨出了一只脚，恰巧踩在那片无辜的叶子上。千手柱间慢慢从阴影处现出身来。

他一身战场劲装，背后背着象征千手族长的巨大卷轴以及惯用的方形巨刀，沉默地看着眼前盘膝而坐的人，一句话都没有说。

——毕竟已经没有任何需要说的话了。

斑拿起手边的巨大团扇，撑着站了起来。

“等得我好久，千手柱间。”

柱间只是看着，等他下面的话。

“千手扉间就在这里面。”斑微微侧头，示意身后的结界入口，“你只有一次机会能够进去。”

他注视着柱间冷冽的面孔：“看来你终于想通了。”低头扯了扯左手手套，斑的话里没有任何感情：“老地方。只有活下来的人才有资格进去。”

神鹿山脉，荒芜的涯巅。

七月末燥热的山风携一丝冷意。

两个人只是无言地遥遥相站，阴沉沉的天空仿佛下一秒就要拧出雨水。

“怎么，不动手吗。不想救你弟弟了？”斑松开交叉在胸前的双手，屈起左腿坐了下来，“我倒是无所谓。”

他似笑非笑地看着对面的人，谈论天气似的拉起了家常：“对了，你弟弟他人前不是都管你叫兄长吗。我都不知道，他私下里原来是管你叫哥哥的？”

柱间的神经微微抽动了一下。

像是来了兴致，斑仔细地端看着柱间的脸：“想不想知道我对他做了什么？” 

“住口。”柱间痛苦地闭上眼，无数可怕的臆测让他的神经都要烧起来，“别说了。”可惜他的声音太微弱了，几乎透不过横在他和斑之间的山风。

“他哭得真可怜，像个孩子一样喊着哥哥，快来救我。”

有什么东西啪地断了。

不是那样的。扉间从来没有喊过他哥哥。

唯一一次是板间下葬的时候，扉间铲着土，看着最后一个弟弟的棺木一点一点被土淹没。他从背后抱住了自己，浑身发抖，低低地喊了一声哥哥。柱间几乎以为自己听错了。他转过身紧紧地抱住自己的弟弟，然后轻轻地把他颤抖的双手合在自己的掌心。

扉间，他肯定很害怕。

“我让你闭嘴！”柱间怒吼着，右手握上了身侧的刀柄。身后的巨大卷轴哗啦铺开，常年封印起来的查克拉滔天般汹涌而出，淹没了整个涯巅。

斑的狂笑声中，两道身影终于重叠到了一起。

他们不约而同地舍弃了多余的试探，出手便是置于死地的凌厉杀招。

没有人能有幸亲眼目睹这场永载史册的旷世之战。或者说，不幸亲眼目睹的人都付出了余命的代价。

方圆数十里的地形被彻底改写，神鹿山脉西段至此消失。断尘涯被从正中轰裂成深谷，南贺川被一刀劈断，其中一股顺势流入谷中倾泻而下，落成一道瀑布。这片被后世称为修罗神征的土地，肆虐其中的森然剑意和杀气经久不散，战后数十年依然无人能够踏足。后人只能远远遥望，想象着当年忍界之神最后一战的壮绝情景。

整整三天不眠不休地战斗耗尽了体内的查克拉，两个人都有些狼狈地站在石滩，手掌撑在膝盖上喘息。眼神始终如一地落在对方的身上。无言中他们默契地举起手中的武器，竭尽全力呼喊着对方的名字猛烈冲了过去，彼此都明白这是最后一击了。身影穿过，尘沙扬起又落下。

斑撑着团扇站起来，慢慢转过身，看着柱间跪在不远处，手捂着腹部的伤口剧烈地喘息着。

这个人已经没有查克拉去治疗腹部的致命伤了。

这个人马上就要死了。

死在我的刀下。

他哈哈笑起来：“是我赢了，柱间。”

他的浑身开始颤抖，笑声越来越大，在新生的山谷里回响。

突然间笑声戛然而止，斑把手中的镰刀猛地朝柱间掷过去：“你还跪在那里干什么，柱间。”

“你不是要救你弟弟吗？站起来啊。”

他狂怒起来朝着眼前的人嘶吼：“你给我站起来，你这个没用的废物。就是因为你没用，你弟弟才被你害死了。”

他的眼前一片模糊，嘴唇不停地发抖，不知道是血还是泪溢满了他的眼眶。他感到胸腔里那颗被撕碎的心被高高地抛到空中，哗啦啦下了一场淋漓的血雨。他顿时失去了力气，就要向前倒下的时候，有人从背后抱住了他。

他慢慢合上眼，不断变窄的视野里，跪着的柱间露出木分身的原貌。

啊，原来是这样。他知道了是谁抱住了他。

这是他们的第一次拥抱。

不愧是这个人，和他幻想过的感觉一模一样。

他们宛若初生的情侣一般亲密无间地拥抱着。他们的头发纠缠在一起，柱间把头搁在他的颈窝，呼出的热气擦着他的脸颊，仿佛在低诉着缠绵的情语。他的后背紧紧地贴着对方的胸膛，柱间的右手热切地捂着他发烫的心口，简直要把他按进身体里去。

扑通扑通，周围一切都静止了，全世界只剩下这两颗心脏，共鸣着，几乎挤挨在一起，一下一下同时跳动着。他情不自禁地整个人都放松下来。

噗嗤。

斑睁大了眼睛，缓慢地眨了一下眼。

柱间的右手心无声地长出了一根黑色的尖锐的突刺，没入了斑的胸口，从自己的背后穿刺出来，一瞬间贯穿了两颗心脏。

他们的血顺着突刺流出来，交融到一起滴落，在脚底下凝结成一个小小的血泊。

“你总是说，人是无法看到彼此的真心的。”柱间喃喃地说。

无论两个人如何紧密拥抱，他们之间永远隔着一层皮囊。不管他如何热切地呼唤，这个人始终没法真切地听到他的心音。不管他如何缩短彼此之间的距离，他的真心的温度始终透不过这层皮囊传到另一边去。

现在，这层皮囊终于被他刺穿了。

他们的心毫无障碍地连接在一起，他们的温度在一步步互相靠近。

“斑，现在你看到了吗？”

但是这个人再也无法回答他了。

斑无力地向前跪下去，柱间被他带着也倒下了。

所幸他们的心还是牢牢地被系在一起，不曾断开，如同柱间曾经千百次祈祷的那样。

“嘭”遥远处的结界内，某个影分身突然间消失了。躺在它怀里的人就这样摔倒下去。但是他依旧闭着眼，保持着沉睡，手紧紧地将那枚已经褪色的翡翠色结晶捂在胸口。


	7. 极乐孤岛（最终章）

柱间跌跌撞撞地在诛佛结界内的通道里迈步。他知道那里的尽头有他最重要的人等着他去拯救。身后一层层恶鬼的巨嘴随着他的通过缓缓地闭合，接缝处融合抚平形成和通道一体的光滑墙壁。

柱间头都没有回，他必须节约时间。

他很清楚虽然他的身体外表看起来还一如往常，但是内部在迅速地衰竭下去。如同万花筒写轮眼是以失明为终点的禁断力量，要想获得能够驱使木遁的仙人体便是以消耗自身的寿命作为代价。

神从不对他的孩子们有所偏爱。

柱间透支着自己的余寿勉强修复着胸前的贯穿伤口，脸庞彻底失去血色，一头黑发从根部到发梢都变得雪白。他如同一只受了伤的白色水鸟，拖着残破的翅膀，摇晃着寻找着自己的乐岛。

终于他来到了通道尽头，那里是一盏狭窄的囚牢，孤零零地浮在一片寂静的深蓝色水域上。他毫不犹豫地走进去，跪下来把躺倒在里面的人搂起来圈在自己的怀里。他身后的牢门逐渐闭合开始变形，门锁的部分完全消失，和支撑囚牢的柱子完全融为一体。

但是柱间知道，现在这些都已经无所谓了。

他在进入这个结界之前就隐隐预料到了。

以灵魂献给死神为代价解除禁制的八重诛佛结界，一旦关闭便永无开启之日。传说中死神之子以献祭自身为代价打造了这个终极牢笼，连神佛无法逃脱它的束缚。

这是斑准备的生死考验。

只有赢得胜利的一方才有资格去唤醒沉睡的「弟弟」。

这是他给一个「哥哥」和一个「弟弟」准备的极乐孤岛。

柱间微微笑起来，这真是求之不得呢。

他低头看弟弟的脸，有点稚气地蹙着眉，像是做着一个烦恼的梦。他有些失笑，从小到大，扉间睡觉的时候居然一直都是这幅模样。

“终于让我找到你了。”他学着扉间的口气嗔怪似的对着弟弟说道，几乎被自己逗乐了。他伸出手，拨开弟弟的额前的碎发，把他紧蹙的眉头一点点抚平，像是大功一件似的得意起来。

他开始像往常一样絮絮叨叨，先拎出他们兄弟小时候的一些琐事，不外乎是那些扉间已经不记得的糗事，又咕哝了几句平时不敢说的抱怨，到后面说得自己都有些不好意思起来，最后把扉间失踪后发生的事情完完整整叙述了一遍。

滴答，滴答，静谧的囚牢里，柱间温和的嗓音和水滴声交融在一起，仿佛一首叮叮咚咚的摇篮曲。

扉间只是静静地听着，一点都没有要醒来的迹象，柱间有些犯愁地看着他。他摸了摸扉间交叠的手，顺着露在外面的挂链，顺利地抽出了那条十年前就被送出手的晶石项链。

他不禁怔住了，看着那雾霭色的晶石镜面，想露出一个笑，但是嘴角抽动了几下，还是暗淡了下去。

调整了一下跪姿，他仔仔细细地把项链挂在了扉间脖子上，又把那颗已经褪色的晶石重新放回扉间的手心里。

终于，他解脱似的笑了起来，但是马上笑意有了一丝裂痕。

时间到了。

“别怕。”柱间用拇指轻轻擦过弟弟脸上的赤色瘢痕，叹息似的低声说，“以后你再也不需要害怕了。”

他俯下身，在弟弟的额头上轻柔地烙下一个无限爱意的吻。

雪白的长发披洒开来，散发着圣洁的微光将兄弟二人温柔地笼罩，仿佛一位天使慢慢地合拢洁白的翅膀。


End file.
